During the course of a typical day, the average person may have dozens of conversations, including telephone conversations and text-based conversations (e.g., email, instant message, text message), with various people. At the end of the day, or even hours later, it is often difficult for the person to recall details of the conversations. It is also very easy for a person to confuse conversations with different parties.